Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing light emitting device.
Related Art
Many different light sources have been used in electronic devices. For instance, there has been proposed a light emitting device in which is used a light emitting diode that is a combination of a light emitting element and a phosphor (JPH08-264842A).
On the other hand, the components that make up light emitting devices have been getting smaller.
Also, the desire to improve performance and diversify the applications of light emitting devices has led to a need for phosphors having many different characteristics.